The Rest of Your Life
by Bonfiore'sGirl
Summary: Just a cute GaaLee DRABBLE that I came up with. The two are on a mission, and Gaara recites part of a love song. Cute and romantic. Pairing GaaLee


**This is just a GaaLee drabble I came up with after reading some lines from a song in a magazine. I don't know the tune, just the supper cute and romantic words.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song by Alan and Marilyn Bergman**

**Anyway, here goes. My first drabble!**

Gaara flinched as a bump in the road threw him against Lee's shoulder. He still wasn't quite used to human contact yet. Gaara thought that this had to be the most uncomfortable mission of his life. Not only was he on the same mission as Lee, who he thought was too cute to say no to, but it had to be a two man mission! On top of that, the stupid wooden, horse-drawn cart they were riding in kept bouncing and throwing him and Lee against each other. Yep, today had to be the worst, and best, day of his life.

He looked down at his hand, which had absentmindedly been making designs in the hay he was sitting on. Well, it wasn't technically hay; it was Gaara's sand made to look like hay and the cart was filled with it. This was a camouflage technique to hide the true thing they were transporting. Scrolls with secret techniques that the Sand and Leaf were trading with each other. The scrolls were hidden inside each bale of "hay". Gaara quickly erased the word that he had scribbled in the sand, "Lee".

He heard a noise and realized that Lee had been talking. The red head decided to actually listen. It wasn't long before he realized that the Leaf ninja was telling his life's story. 'What an open book,' Gaara thought.

"And then I told Guy-sensei that I wanted to be a great ninja, even if I couldn't use genjutsu or ninjutsu!" Lee said with enthusiasm and a defiant look in his eye. He tried to stand up quickly, but they hit another bump in the road and the green-suited ninja fell back into his seat, giggling in embarrassment.

Gaara smirked, and unconsciously muttered the words, "_What are you doing the rest of your life?_"

"What?" Lee asked, startled. He hadn't expected the Sand ninja to talk, and therefore had missed what he'd said.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking of a song. You reminded me of- Never mind," Gaara looked down, blushing a little, and clearly embarrassed. Unfortunately for Gaara, Lee's curiosity and excitement at reminding the Kazekage of anything, especially a song, allowed him to overlook the other ninja's discomfort and press him further.

"What song did I remind you of Gaara?" Lee tilted his head, smiling a sparkling smile.

Gaara twitched. "I said never mind." This time he put a little more force in it to hide the fact that his heart was quickly melting.

Lee tilted his head even further, this time pouting in mock hurt and making his eyes water. "Please Gaara? You can tell me. Please?"

Gaara bit his lip as he was mesmerized by the adorable sight. "No," he said simply, after snapping himself out of the trance with some difficulty.

Lee decided to try a new tactic, annoyance. "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please..." he went on and on for a good two minutes and counting before the sand ninja finally cracked.

"Put a cork in it!" he grumbled loudly. The cork from his gourd flew into Lee's mouth where sand from the gourd itself added to its size until the cork was so large that Lee couldn't move his mouth. "That's better. Now, if I tell recite you the verse of the song I was talking about earlier, will you shut up?" Lee nodded and the cork and sand returned to the gourd. "Okay. I won't sing, but I'll recite the words," Gaara said in a voice that meant 'and that's final'. Lee nodded again, and Gaara began.

"_What are you doing the rest of your life?_

_North and South and East and West of your life?_

_I have only one request of your life,_

_That you spend it all with me._"

There was a silence between the two for a while after Gaara had finished while both boys blushed and thought. The first thing Gaara noticed was a rustling as Lee moved, then warmth on his right side. He looked to see that Lee had placed his head on Gaara's shoulder and was leaning against the sand ninja's right side. Lee closed his eyes and said softly, "Request fulfilled."

**A/N I hope you liked it! Please review! –Bon'sGirl**


End file.
